


Genesis

by Geekgrrllurking



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kalex Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/pseuds/Geekgrrllurking
Summary: What if Supergirl hadn't been able to stop that Hoshin frigate from taking off into space after all? Exodus AUFlung to the far side of the galaxy, will this ragtag crew realize that they are stronger together?





	Genesis

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Supergirl is an American superhero fiction action-adventure drama television series developed by Ali Adler, Greg Berlanti and Andrew Kreisberg, that aired on CBS and sister network The CW. It is based on the DC Comics character Supergirl (Kara Zor-El), created by Otto Binder and Al Plastino. No profit or infringement is intended with this fanfiction.
> 
> AN: Thanks first of all to Dark_Writer who wrote Take Me Back to a Better Time http://archiveofourown.org/works/10518669/chapters/23217327  
> which totally inspired this fic, except I took a different approach. 
> 
> Episode 15 aka “Exodus” is one of my favourite Supergirl episodes from season 2, and I took the flippant remark floating around the fandom at that time that Supergirl needed a spin off from her own series, and well hello monster plot bunny! A little rewrite of the episode and then we veer off from there.
> 
> AN2: This will be a multi chapter story, currently incomplete and will be posted while in progress (sorry, but you can’t say I didn’t warn you) but I thought I could start this off as part of Kalex Week 2018 for Day 5 Space travel / Road trips / Vacations. I hope you enjoy!

[](http://s886.photobucket.com/user/geekgrrllurking/media/Genesis%20book%20cover_zpsxml7gq9c.jpg.html)

Alex Danvers’ eyes narrowed and she lifted a detonation device into the air. 

“Did you really think I would have walked into the lion’s den without a whip?” 

Alex had hoped it wouldn’t come to this when she had entered the warehouse, but she was prepared all the same. When it came to Cadmus she knew there was nothing that they wouldn’t stoop to in order to get what they wanted. 

“I planted ten Haldorr particle mines throughout this place.” Alex lifted the stick higher, her intent clear. A ghost of a smile graced her lips as she saw anger flash in the older woman’s eyes standing across from her. “Stop the launch.”

“You’re lying.” Lillian Luthor would not be swayed. This slip of a girl would never dare…

“You wanna bet?” Alex didn’t even hesitate, hitting the button and within moments several explosions rocked the warehouse, several going off around them. Alex stared down her opponent as the dust settled. “The rest of the bombs are on a dead man’s switch. I let this go and the whole place goes up.”

“I won’t stop this.” Lillian set her jaw and refused, the Cadmus cause was too important. Her own personal safety was of no concern, only the mission mattered. And in a few short minutes this argument would be a moot point one way or another. 

“I don’t need you to.” Alex growled at the older woman, before turning her attention to her father, standing to one side, his loyalties clearly torn. “Dad, it’s time to do what you taught your daughters to do.” Alex held his gaze, not sure what she would find anymore but prayed that she could still reach him. “Are – you - with me?”

Jeremiah Danvers hesitated. He knew what he should do, what was the right thing to do, and yet he was terrified. He was very aware of what Cadmus was capable of doing.

“Tamper with my launch, Jeremiah,” Lillian leaned forward, knowing what the man’s weakness was. “And I declare war on your whole family. If you let her—“

“We’re going to protect each other.” Alex interrupted her threat, catching her father’s eyes again. Seeing the fear lurking there but knowing they could overcome it together. “Always.”

“Jeremiah, Jeremiah…” Lillian knew that she could bring him to heel, like so many times before. She could smell the weakness of the man, his blatant fear of her coming off him in waves. It was sickening really. 

Jeramiah looked back and forth between the two women, struggling with his decision, knowing this was going to end badly either way.

“Dad. Make this right.” Alex whispered to her father, trusting that the man she remembered was still there, somewhere under all the madness Cadmus had placed on his shoulders. She stared him down, knowing, praying that he would come through. And then, there it was. A slight nod and tightening of his moth, the only indication that his decision was made, but it was enough to tell Alex everything she needed to know.

In an instant, Alex spun, her fist connecting with her guards, flipping one towards her father. Jerimiah followed through with a punch to his jaw, sending the man down to the floor in a heap, unconscious. Pulling her confiscated weapon from his belt, Jeramiah handed the blaster to Alex with a nod.

Alex smiled, at last her day was looking up, and stepped towards Lillian Luthor with intent, her disruptor raised and charging, the blue white glow growing brighter as the weapon vibrated in her hand. 

“Now stop the launch.” Alex growled, valiantly trying to ignore the 2:51 and steadily dropping on countdown clock on the monitor behind her, focusing instead on the stubborn woman in front of her. 

“I can’t.” Lillian Luthor blinked and Alex had a sinking feeling about all this.

“Give my daughter the override code.” Jeremiah moved closer, threatening as best he could. Lillian simply looked annoyed and crossed her arms, still defiant.

“There isn’t one,” Lillian smiled wanly. “The only way to stop that ship is to drop that stick.”

Check and mate.

Alex sighed, her bluff effectively called. Except she hadn’t been bluffing. Maggie’s voice echoed in her mind, it was time to ride or die, Danvers. Her hand steady, Alex lifted the stick, her thumb sliding across the activation button. The stick beeped and behind her all hell broke loose. She dropped the stick to the floor, bombs exploding around them.

Lillian stumbled backwards, falling towards the computer consoles behind her, using them to keep standing as the explosions rocked everything around them. Alex and Jeremiah just ignored her, instead focusing on stopping the launch.

“I’m going on the ship.” Alex called to her father. There had to be a way to shut it down from the ship bridge if she could just get there in time. “I’m going to stop the launch from the inside.” 

“Ok go. I’m going to try to hack in from here.” Jeremiah nodded. There had to be a way to stop it remotely. He took a long look at his beautiful determined daughter and never felt greater pride. 

“Okay!” Alex nodded and then took off down the catwalk. There wasn’t a moment to spare.

Jeremiah swallowed hard. Time to get to work. He scrambled over to the computer monitors, ignoring Lillian as best as possible.

“You’re as naïve as your daughter.” She all but spat at him.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Jeremiah glared at the woman and then didn’t spare her a moment more.


End file.
